The Abandoned Jedi Temple
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: With the End coming near, everyone must be prepared. Ivory has finally reached the time where she must go to the abandoned Jedi temple. The most happiest girl on the ghost, suddenly realizes she has the most heartbreaking fears. But that is not all, she must face Ireen. Not that good of a summary but dont be rude about it, be optimistic!
1. I Am Going Where?

_**TASOO: Whoop whoop another book guys! Almost done!**_

 _ **Ivory: Best day ever!**_

 _ **TASOO: And why is that?**_

 _ **Ivory: ( Sings screechy ) ~Cause for the first time in forever~**_

 _ **TASOO: Out with it! And not in song, please. of all songs, FROZEN?! Its not that I hate frozen, its that its such a big hit that its now annoying.**_

 _ **Ivory: I'm the main character in this story! Yeah umph umph umph ( Tries to break dance but fails )**_

 _ **TASOO: Uh hello? Any thank you for the girl that posted this story for u?**_

 _ **Ivory: ( Tackles ) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

 _ **TASOO: Cant... BREATHE...**_

 _ **Ivory: Don't care. I love you too much. ( Hesitates ) in a non weird way.**_

 _ **TASOO: I... cant... say the... DISCLAIMER!**_

 ** _Introduction:_**

" Time for your agility test. You know the rules, no shortcuts and no force powers. This is to test how fit you are." Kanan instructed as Elizabeth nodded. She glanced over to me, as I devoured yet another bag of space candy, candy with the most caffeine in it. I could feel energy pumping through my veins as I fought to keep my feet planted to the ground. I threw out my fifth bag as Kanan walked across the line. It was me, vs Ezra vs Elizabeth vs Isabella.

" Ready, Set. Go!" Kanan yelled as I bolted away. The dust of the sand skidded on my feet as I fought the urge to not fall. I secretly felt Elizabeth's signature as she was right behind me. I felt her aim her bow at me as I ducked, the arrow flying past my right ear. I touched it in shock as a felt a drop of blood on it. I turned around and ran backwards as I grabbed my knife and nicked her ear, doing the same. We both used our force powers to return our weapons to their rightful owners.

Ezra was usually in last place, as he was good for strength, but agility was never his best subject. But today, he was nearing Elizabeth and I, as he surprisingly passed us.

" Oh that was a big mistake." I mumbled with a smirk as ran faster, my speed quickening to the speed of a speeder bike.

" Oh great, you got her started." Elizabeth snapped at Ezra as he looked at the girl in surprise.

" How is she not tired?!" Ezra yelled out exasperated as he was loosing his speed in exhaustion.

" Its Ivory. The worlds will never know." Elizabeth simply answered as just like every time, Ivory came to an abrupt stop near the finish line, falling to the ground. She never slowed down, even if the finish line was a few centimeters in front of her. It was all or nothing. Kanan waited there, a smile on his face. In the end, Ivory got first, Elizabeth and Ezra tied for second, and Isabella got last.

" Good work Ivory, as usual." Kanan told me as I continued to run around. I saw Elizabeth collapse to the ground along with Ezra and Isabella. How are they tired? That was only 3 miles!

" Ivory..." Kanan told me as his voice trailed off. I stopped in my tracks and looked at my master.

" Yes?" I asked.

" It is time. You and Isabella have been training for a while now and its time you guys go to the abandoned Jedi Temple." Kanan instructed as my eyes grew wide. A Temple with cobwebs and Icky spiders where I have to face my worst fears? Count. Me. Out.

 ** _TASOO: IVORY!_**

 ** _Ivory: Fiiiiiiine ( gets off )_**

 ** _TASOO: Thanks to you, I didn't get to say the Disclaimer!_**

 ** _Ivory: Say it right now._**

 ** _TASOO: That's not how it works._**

 ** _Ivory: Then go to jail. We just wont get to see u for a while._**

 ** _TASOO: Ugh. I dont own star wars rebels. There, done._**

 ** _Ezra: ( comes in and he looks ragged and horrible. )_**

 ** _TASOO: What happened to you?_**

 ** _Ezra: Uhh..._**

 ** _FLASHBACK IN TASOO'S ROOM:_**

 ** _Ezra: Stupid TASOO, she thinks she knows best that I cant go to Earth, I'm older than her! I can go to earth if I want to!_**

 ** _At Earth:_**

 ** _Fan Boy1: Oh my gosh! Its EZRA BRIDGER!_**

 ** _Fan Girl1: I want his hair!_**

 ** _Fan Boy2: I want his clothes!_**

 ** _Fan Girl 2: I want to marry him!_**

 ** _Ezra: Wow I got fans! Here I am guys! Come get me! ( Thousands of fan girls and boys surround him )_**

 ** _Ezra: Huh. there are a lot of you ( chuckles nervously )_**

 ** _Everyone: Get him squee!_**

 ** _Ezra: Ack no! Get away from me! ( runs away )_**

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 ** _TASOO: You what! How many times do I have to tell you to never go to Earth! You could destroy the time max continuum, you could have destroyed all access to dimensions-_**

 ** _Ivory: Uhh... while TASOO keeps rambling which by the sound of it, it going to be a while... You know what? No one wants to hear boring stuff like that. I'm just gonna sign off. By! Ivory Out._**


	2. A Rock Is Much More

_**TASOO:The Mortal dimension isn't capable to handle animations like you! You could have destroyed Earth, you could have destroyed Star wars rebels! You could have destroyed FAN FICTION! Not to mention, you could have killed yourself with the amount of fanboys and fangirls which would have also destroyed Star wars rebels and star wars rebels fanfictions, therefore destroying the memories of this tv show in everyone's minds and injuring everyone on the planet and-  
**_

 _ **Ezra: For the 5 millionth time, I GET IT! Isn't being attacked punishment enough?  
**_

 _ **TASOO: Just LEAVE.**_

 _ **Ezra: gladly ( leaves )**_

 _ **Ivory: You blew up, didn't you?**_

 _ **TASOO: Ezra's getting on my nerves lately. Here ( Tosses spider in a jar ) Creep Kanan out.**_

 _ **Ivory: Oh yeah, this is gonna be good ( leaves )**_

 _ **TASOO: Lets get this chapter started, I do not own star wars rebels.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Fear itself.**_

Ivory POV:

I listed my fears over and over in my head. By the time I was done, I must have listed a hundred of them. This is going to take a while. I walked out of my room as I slid on my knives. Kanan was by the ramp, he must have been waiting for me.

" You ready?" Kanan asked me as I nodded. He lead me out into the Phantom as I climbed in quietly. I would usually be bubbling with excitement when we climb into the Phantom for an OP, but this is different. I sat quietly as I tucked my knees to my chin. I was terrified of what lay ahead of me, of what I had to face. My before life was painfully, very painful. I never told anyone that I dream about my fake parents every night. That their death was my fault. Even if they weren't the perfect people, that didn't mean I had to run away like a coward. If I could redo anything in my life, that would be it. The last thing I want to do, is relive that memory. Kanan must have noticed my reaction, because he walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" You will be fine." He assured me as I gave a weak smile. No, I would never be fine.

" Thanks." I told him as he sat across from me.

" Many years ago, the Jedi and Padawan would hide in Jedi Temples. Find one of them, as your first test." Kanan told me as I closed my eyes and tried to find anything with the force. I found many things, capital City, Ezra and Elizabeth's old home, and even Elizabeth's old rock. A smile creep along my face as I remember the attempts we tried to climb the rock. Wait... there is something special about this rock... It was the Jedi Temple!

" I found it!" I exclaimed happily as I looked and noticed that the Phantom was landing right in the spot. I felt betrayed that he would lie to me, but the smile he gave me, made me realize it was nothing.

" I've done this twice, and you really think I don't know where were going?" Kanan asked me, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as I smiled.

" Lets get this over with." I told him, my voice quivering and I hated that it did that. We stepped out of the phantom as we looked at the rock.

" I know its hollow, yet there is no door." I told him after hours of searching.

" Listen." Was all he told me as I looked at the temple. My platinum blonde hair swished in the wind as I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

" We need to open it together, Master and Padawan." I suddenly realized after listening to the Stone's story. I approached Kanan as we both lifted our hands, causing the temple to rise.

" Whoa." Was all I said as we both walked in silently. It was then that I saw the dead corpses of two people. The bodies of my fake parents flashed in my mind as I screamed and tried to shake the memory away. Just pass out... this is all a dream... I told myself but it didn't work. I soon calmed down as Kanan stared at me.

" Go through there and face your worst fears." Kanan ordered.

" That shouldn't be too hard. You will keep me on track." I told him as Kanan hesitated.

" ...right? Please tell me I'm right!" I pleaded as Kanan shook his head.

" I'm staying right here. With the masters who died because their padawan's never returned." Kanan told me as my eyes grew wide.

" Your saying I may never see Elizabeth again? I may never see Isabella again?" I asked my eyes wide.

" Nor Hera, Nor Sabine, nor Zeb, nor Ezra, nor me." He told me.

" Eh, I can live without Ezra." I told him as he raised an eyebrow.

" Kidding! Jeez cant I make a joke before I plunge in my suppose death?" I asked as Kanan managed a small smile.

" Good Luck." He told me as I entered the temple. Then, I turned around remembering something important.

" Wait, what am I supposed to do in the dark cave?" I asked as Kanan looked at me. The door was closing, Kanan must be closing it.

" Nothing and everything." He told me.

" Um... I didn't quite understand that." I told him as his smile disappeared into a supportive look.

" I know!" He yelled as the cave closed.

" Well, that wasn't helpful. Thanks Kanan!" I yelled sarcastically, but there was no response. I rolled my eyes.

" The silent treatment huh? Well, we will see about that." I told him as I reopened the door and stubbornly walked out. I looked around the entrance when suddenly something taken me aback. Kanan wasn't there, nor were the dead corpses.

" ...Kanan?" I asked, my voice full with fright. Okay, Kanan is gone. Happy thought that my Master abandoned me. Now I have no way to get out of here. I turned toward the entrance of the Cave.

" If I cant go back, I might as well go forward." I mumbled as I traveled farther inside the cave. Might as well explore, it beats sitting around in a spider filled cave awaiting my death.

 _ **TASOO: And done! Next chapter u get to experience her fears!**_

 _ **Ezra: (Looks at views) Wouldn't be too sure about that.**_

 _ **TASOO: WHAT?! ( Looks at views and its 42. ) W-what but 700 read my last book!**_

 _ **Ezra: Wow, u lac views for someone who wants to be an author.**_

 _ **TASOO: I'M NOT LISTENING LALALALALA!**_

 _ **Ezra: Fine, but just know your a failure!**_

 _ **TASOO: ( runs out screaming )**_

 _ **Isabella: That was cold.**_

 _ **Ezra: So was the boring 5 hour speech. Now that my friend, is cold.**_

 _ **Ivory: So... TASOO Isn't in the office right now, please leave a review after the beep Beeeeeeeep.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Nor does that help ( Walks out ) TASOO! Get back in here so u can sign off!**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Comes back in ) Hey Guys, so yeah, really bummed out that I'm at like 50,000 words in this series and hardly anyone is reading it. I will keep updating, until then may the force be with you all.**_


	3. A Horror Movie Plays Out

_**TASOO: ( Runs around screaming ) BESTDAYEVER BESTDAYEVER BESTDAYEVER!**_

 _ **Ivory: Your... hyperactive.**_

 _ **TASOO: I OWN STAR WARS REBELS! YEAH OH YEAH ( Dances around ) BEST DAY EVER!**_

 _ **Ivory: What? You cant! This is madness!**_

 _ **TASOO: Oh but I do. for months, I have emailed Disney XD if I can own star wars rebels and they replied!**_

 _ **Ivory: You haven't even opened the envelope yet...**_

 _ **TASOO: DON'T RUSH ME! THIS MOMENT IS TOO PERFECT TO DO SO SUDDENLY!**_

 _ **Ivory: Authors... ( door opens and everyone comes in )**_

 _ **Zeb: Whats with all the yelling?**_

 _ **TASOO: I OWN STAR WARS REBELS! YEAH OH YEAH I DO! AND NOW YOUR ALL IN MY COMMAND!**_

 _ **Kanan: What?! Disney XD gave you all of our freedom without our permission?**_

 _ **Ezra: So uncool.**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Squeals and opens letter, shredding the envelope. ) This letter dedicates that you, TheyAllStartOutOrdinary - (Squeals) That's me! - is now the mayor... wait what?! Of St. Upid town?! wait... St. Upid means...**_

 _ **Ezra: (Snickers) Stupid...**_

 _ **Sabine: Its kind of obvious that your being pranked.**_

 _ **Hera: Wait a minute ( takes envelope ) YOU GOT THE ADDRESS WRONG!**_

 _ **TASOO: Really? But Selene told me... ( looks at Selene who was quiet the whole time )**_

 _ **Selene: Uh... whoops I guess I accidentally... maybe... gave you my address instead of Disney XD's... ( Laughs )**_

 _ **TASOO: ( gives envelope kindly to Elizabeth ) Hold this. ( screams ) SELENE! ( Chases her )**_

 _ **Ivory: So, sadly TASOO still does not own Star wars rebels. It still belongs to Disney XD.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A horror movie plays out.  
**_

I walked down the cave. How long has it been? It feels like hours. What was my purpose here again? To do nothing and everything. Greeeaaat. Just what a need, a stupid riddle. I slumped down on the wall of the cave.

" Okay think Ivory. I should do nothing, and everything. Hmm... Yep totally blank." I mumbled to myself as I rolled my eyes.

" Nothing and everything." I mimicked Kanan's riddle in a high pitched voice.

" Karabast." I mumbled as I picked up a pebble and threw it at the side of the cave in anger. I sighed and tucked my head in my knees as I sat down on the floor. I breathed in, I breathed out. I needed to focus... _How am I supposed to do nothing and everything?_ I thought as I sighed. I heard an eery sound of footsteps that approached me as my head shot up. There, was none other than Raven, as she walked slowly toward me, a blood red light saber within her hand. She kicked the pebble away, as it shattered on the cave's wall. I made no sudden movements, any of those movements would cause her to be

" Did you miss me, friend?" Raven asked, spitting out the word friend, like it was the most vial word in the world. A shiver ran up my spine.

" What do you want?" I hissed as I grabbed my knives out of my pocket.

Luckily, Elizabeth warned me to pack my weapons, saying she made a mistake at that. Raven didn't respond, just slammed her blood red light saber above my head. A centimeter above my hair, caused me to bolt over to my side as I started breathing heavily. I got up and ran away from her, full of fear. She wants to kill me... she wants to cover up her mistakes... she wants to end the pain... And she will not. I kept running as fast as I could to the end of the cave, somewhere where there was light. Raven was just behind me, her footsteps echoing through the cave, as I found a dead end. _Why why why did it have to be a dead end?!_ I screamed in my head as I turned around and started to hyperventilate at the sight of the slightly Gothic girl. She approached me, a sweet smile on her face, but a dangerous threat in her eyes. It was like I was replaying a horror movie, and I did _not_ like it. I closed my eyes, and prepared for her to slice me in half as the cave wall behind me became no more. I fell through it, falling into a deep pitch black abyss where nothing lay ahead of me.

TASOO: There and done!

Ivory: That was... quick.

TASOO: Yeah, each chapter is gonna be one fear so I will get enough chapters in the end. I'm kinda rushed because I have two other books along with this book, my ninja book, and my kingdom hearts book. And I want to finish two because I am not doing 5 books at the same time. Its too stressful. And for those of you that are wondering, I will be doing another star wars rebels book. Its called The fractured one and the summary is in my profile. But if you want a sneek peek, which is kinda like a movie trailer, just a bunch of jumbled scenes, but it will be pretty interesting. If you want to see that, you have to wait for the book special which is when I combine all the chapters into a final word count.

Ivory: Everyone left, including Selene.

TASOO: She deserved her punishment, Sabine and I threw pink paint bombs at her. It was fun.

Selene: ( comes in ) This stuff wont come out! Dang it! ( pulls at hair )

Ezra: ( comes in ) Now you know how I feel.

Selene: This is different! Your a guy and I'm a figure of the dark side!

Ezra: Suuuure you are.

TASOO: That's is for today, sorry is this feels rushed. And the reason why I haven't updated in a while is because I just had a writers block and basically took a break so I can update my other stories. TASOO out.


	4. Two At The Same Time

_**TASOO: Hi guys. Supper rushed with everything, I put my Kingdom Hearts Story on hiatus because i cant do 3 stories at once. So, I'm gonna try to finish this series. I am combining two books into one. So without further ado-**_

 _ **Ezra: ( Runs in and shuts door behind him, heaving a sigh )**_

 _ **TASOO: What are you doing here?**_

 _ **Ezra: Ivory is gonna prank me any time now.**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Looks at watch ) I really need to get going...**_

 _ **Ezra: Too bad. Your helping me ( grabs TASOO hand and leads her to closet )**_

 _ **TASOO: Wha- what are we doing here?**_

 _ **Ezra: I told you, hiding from Ivory.**_

 _ **TASOO: How did you know Ivory would be playing a prank? No one ever knows. Hold on! Ivory isn't-**_

 _ **Ezra: ( locks TASOO in closet )**_

 _ **TASOO: Uh, Ezzy? Whats this about?**_

 _ **Ezra: You'll see ( leaves room )**_

 _ **TASOO: But I didn't get breakfast yet! ( Sigh ) I better figure out how to get out of here, until then, I do not own star wars rebels.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Two at the same time.  
**_

 _ **Kanan POV:**_

" Whats taking her so long?" I mumbled as I got up and looked at the entrance of the cave. Ivory wasn't the one taking a long time, it was Isabella.

" I'm here!" I heard a yell from behind me as I whirred around and faced my little sis.

" Glad you could make it." I told her with a frown. I saw Isabella shift her feat uneasily, causing me to wonder what was up her mind. Shouldn't be anything to worry about, Ivory, Elizabeth, and Ezra acted the same way. But still... Isabella held a remarkable power that no other Jedi could posses. Her ways with the force was beyond imaginable. But just trigger the smallest fear, and the whole cave could come tumbling down. That is a risk we must take.

" In here you will have to face your greatest fears. Whether if you will have the courage to step up to them or not, that is up to you." I told Isabella, she looked petrified with fear. What fear did she uphold? My padawans had the most interesting personalities. We all had dark pasts, but something tells me Isabella's was the darkest.

" Wish me luck, Master." I heard Isabella croak she approached the temple but came to an abrupt stop.

" Will I ever see Ivory?" Isabella asked me, back faced to me face.

" No Jedi has more than one padawan. Yet, I have four. You do remember people came here to train in the ways of the force, but when it was time of a padawan to get tested in the path of the Jedi cave, only one went at a time. However, with The End of the world drawing near, we need to be prepared. Everything in here are illusions, so if its Ivory, it might not really be her. So, the question remains unanswered." I answered.

" You could have just said "I dont know" " Isabella told me with a smile as I couldn't help but smile back.

" Good luck." I told her as she smiled and disappeared into the cave. Out of everyone here, I have the least faith in Isabella succeeding.

 _ **TASOO: Man do I wish I had a light saber right this very moment. ( bangs on door ) Wait a minute! ( takes out dimensional scissors and cuts a portal to outside the door ) Duh.**_

 _ **Ezra: Surprise!**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Looks around room and its pink ) Uhhhhhhhhh... why do we still use pink pranks? Its getting old.**_

 _ **Ezra: NOW YOU SAY THAT!? ( Takes deep breath ) Look, this is what you get for pranking us EVERY chapter.**_

 _ **TASOO: Not everyone chapter... just most. And can you hold up until the series finally? Then you can relax.**_

 _ **Ezra: REALLY?! NO MORE AFTER THE SERIES FINALLY?!**_

 _ **TASOO: No, but you will get to relax. Then you can get some Cecelia time.**_

 _ **Ezra: Shes blind. She wont be of any help.**_

 _ **Cecelia: Oh really ( comes in )**_

 _ **TASOO: Ezra, Cecelia. Cecelia, Ezra. Cecelia is a swordsman. Or in this case, a swordswomen.**_

 _ **Cecelia: ( ignites lightsaber ) Whats up Ezra? I heard you think blind people are weak.**_

 _ **Ezra: Which is true... you cant see and your gonna cut you arm off with that...**_

 _ **Cecelia: Why you... ( Slides out foot, tripping over Ezra then steals light saber, igniting it and aiming both at his neck ) I'm blind, not weak.**_

 _ **TASOO: Once I'm done with this series, I will give you a trailer ( a bunch of random scenes from the book ) Of the book Cecelia. Now, Cecelia, help em out with Ezra. ( We both use the force to force Ezra to grab a bucket and a brush and scrub the pink paint off )**_

 _ **Ezra: Wha- hey! This isn't fair.**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Flips through dictionary that is labeled "TASOO'S Vocabulary" ) Fair is not a word Ezra. See? ( shows him page where fair has been used white out on )**_

 _ **Ezra: Groans.**_

 _ **TASOO: That's all for today! TASOO out.**_


	5. Goodbye

**_TASOO: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Two months ago, a few people I kinda cared about passed away. His name was Satoru Iwata and he was the president of Nintendo. Hardly any of you guys know this, but I am a Nintendo fan so it kinda hit it hard for me. And as for Kingdom Hearts, yeah stuff happened there too. The English voice of DiZ Christopher Lee, passed away too along with the English voice of Xehnort Leonard Nimoy and the Japanese voice actor of Xehnort, Chikao Ōtsuka passed away too all in two months. They were all very old, and lived a long life. May they rest in peace. It wasn't that long ago when I realized this. And I am such a big fan of kingdom hearts, I am like you when you saw the Siege of Lothal premier. How would you guys feel if the voice actor of Ezra died? It hurts guys... really hurts and I was in a pool of tears for a while. But now I'm back!_**

 ** _Ezra: I usually dont care about anything you say, but Nintendo created some Star Wars video games, its like a part of me is gone. Rest in peace, Satoru._**

 ** _TASOO: I do not own star wars rebels. Sorry this is a short chapter, I will return to the normal pranking disclaimers in the next chapter._**

* * *

Ivory POV:

So, I saw Raven, fear number one down. I continued onward down my path, skimming my hands on the cave of the wall, strange markings engraved. The marking soon disappeared along with the walls and floors, soon I found myself in my bedroom. Blasters echoed the hall as I sweat dropped. Stormtroopers... I cant let my mother die, nor my father. I raced out into the living room, prepared to make a difference, when fire erupted my shoulder, causing me to collapse. A gunshot.

" There's the girl! Get her!" One yelled as I closed my eyes, trying my best to not to cry out in pain. It hurt so much... I flinched as A stormtrooper grabbed my injured arm and forced me to my feet. Oh, how I wish he just cut my arm off so I didn't have to deal with the pain. I took a glance, at the two people, lying dead on the floor. I shook free from their grip, my arm becoming numb, as I raced over to the people that once cared for me, tears rushing out of my eyes like twin waterfalls, i buried my face in their hands.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated over and over again, flashes of their faces entering my mind. I begun to hyperventilate, it was all to much, I let out a scream as the stormtroopers pulled me away, not because my whole body was on fire, but because I was being parted from my adoptive parents, while they lye there dead. _Its all my fault... its all my fault... its all my fault..._ I repeated in my mind as I was engulfed in darkness, the last thing I saw, was agent Kallus staring at me, with a mischievous smile in his eyes.

" Sweet dreams Ivory." Agent Kallus told me as I let my head droop, the sweet lull of sleep pulling at my mind, exhaustion engulfing my arms and legs until I gave in and allowed myself to sleep.

* * *

 ** _TASOO: I know its been a while, I will try to update more!_**


	6. Loosing your way

**_TASOO: Hey guys! Welp its been a while, I haven't got that much encouragement as I do on one of my other books, like this one has three reviews and my other one has almost 30... So yeah. But I wanna make a new book, so here I am, continuing on with this book! I dont want to make another book because that would mean I have to do three books at the same time, and thats too stressful to keep them all up to date._**

 ** _Ezra: Your book is loooong._**

 ** _TASOO: Its now at 60,000 words. Yipeeee! Alright guys, today I have a special treat for you guys. First here is a fun fact, I created Ivory here based on one of my friends, shes hyperactive and I swear shes ADHD even if she deny it. Here is Ivy! Ivy? (Comes outside and pushes her in.)  
_**

 ** _Ivy: Lemmie go!_**

 ** _TASOO: Stop bein grouchy and say hello to the viewers._**

 ** _Ivy: ( Looks at camera) Star wars is the worst thing I ever saw._**

 ** _TASOO: ( Touches bridge of nose in irritation) Maybe this wasn't a good idea..._**

 ** _Ivy: Ewww! He has blue hair! That's unnatural._**

 ** _Ezra: Hey! My blue hair is awesome._**

 ** _Ivy: ( Sarcastic ) Suuure it is._**

 ** _TASOO: Ivy, isn't there ANYTHING you like about star wars?_**

 ** _Ivy: Meh meh meh... ( Starts mumbling something about Lothal.) Lothal's hills look like sugar._**

 ** _TASOO: Uh... I guess that works... Guys, this is Ivy, shes my best friend and she hates Starwars, Fanfiction, and writing in general. Why I brought her amazes me._**

 ** _Ivy: We have nothing in common.  
_**

 ** _TASOO: We've known each other for a long time. But yeah, all we have in common is gravity falls... Hey I should show you a few authors on here._**

 ** _Ivy: Maybe sometime ( nods) That might actually be fun._**

 ** _TASOO: Anyway, I do not own star wars rebels- Ivy, stop poking Ezra, hes real so believe it._**

 ** _Ivy: But hes so pixaley!_**

* * *

Isabella POV:

I walked down the pathway that the cave gave me, it seemed to go on forever. But even this could be an illusion, I dont know. I came to a stop, closed my eyes and breathed deeply. On the outside, I was completely calm. But on the inside, I was petrified. For my worst fear I believe is right in front of me. I continued on, my eyes opened and my destiny lay out. I came to a stop, when I saw what was a dead end, I blinked once, I blinked twice. Then I blinked a final time and the cave was gone, in its replacement, was the lands of Lothal. And in front of me, were Ivory and Elizabeth, their backs turned, looking at the distance. My breath quickened as small pebbles risen. No, I need to control it. My fear wasn't them, but the Jedi Temple in general. For if I loose my way, in just a heartbeat the cave would collapse, killing Ivory, killing Kanan, killing me. The weight of my best friend on one shoulder and my master on the other, made me realize that this test was going to be harder than others. Ivory and Elizabeth turned and looked at me, and I could feel something was amiss.

" Isabella..." Ivory whispered, a tear trickling in her eye.

" Not Isabella..." Elizabeth breathed.

" ...What?" I asked.

" We trusted you!" Ivory screamed and burst into tears.

" All this time, we thought you could control it, but you really are... evil." Elizabeth explained, as I shook my head.

" N-no its not like that-" I couldn't go on, my breath stopped, it was taken out of my lungs as I saw what had become of me. What Elizabeth and Ivory were once looking at, was a ship, a big white ship. The ghost, smashed, fractured, broken, whatever you wanted to call it.

" You finally figured it out, what you could really do." Elizabeth went on, as I turned to face her. That is when I realized, just a few inches away were the rest of the ghost crew, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb, Ezra, and oh... I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek. Kanan.

" You killed them all... all because of your stupid power." Elizabeth told her.

" YOU KILLED SABINE!" Ivory yelled in fury, only to burst into tears once again. Elizabeth looked calm on the outside, but if you looked at her eyes, you could see pure fiery rage burning inside, and grief for her brother.

" I-I..." I stuttered. No... this... I never wanted this to happen.

" This power... it never should have existed. _You_ should never have existed. Do everyone in the galaxy a favor-" I already knew what was coming as Elizabeth summoned her bow, along with Ivory who summoned her knives.

" No..." I breathed. I felt a small pebble drop on my head, but I didn't care.

" No." I told her a little louder. Elizabeth began to charge.

" Stop." I told her calmly. I closed my eyes, it didn't work. Panic entered my mind as dozens of invisible rocks fell on me. What didn't make any sense was that we were on the open Lothal fields, the cave, I am still in the cave, the fields was just an illusion. Its all an illusion.

" I SAID _STOP_!" I screamed. It stopped alright. Its like time stopped.

An arrow Elizabeth shot was a centimeter from my forehead, while Ivory, mid yell, had thrown five knives, and they were everywhere. One in each of my arms and legs, and the other on my forehead. But like Elizabeth's bow, they were frozen, along with everything else. Tooka's, in mid leap, long grass, not moving an inch. Even Elizabeth and Ivory were frozen, I was the only one who could move. I stepped away from the arrows and knives, as I looked at them, curious. I remember Kanan has been able to stop a blaster fire, and reverse it to make it hit the stormtrooper instead. If someone can use the force to pick something up and hold it there, then can it be that someone with the force can just hold someone, and make them not move. Correction, not just them, but all of Lothal, all of the _Galaxy_. It made me realize that they weren't frozen in time, so they could still see me, could still hear me. I ran away from them, not in fear that they would hurt me, but that _I_ would hurt _them_. I wasn't even looking where I was going, I wiped a tear away from my hand, and I tripped over a rock in that few seconds of blindness.

It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized that I was back in the cave. The rocked poured down as I dodged them all, running frantically to who knows where. All I know is that I need to get out of here. I came to the entrance of the temple, and banged on the door, we were bellow ground, and I cant reopen it without Kanan. I continued to dodge the rocks when I realized something important. Flashes of the cave I have once lived in entered my mind. I sat down, a place like this is where I used to practice the force, meditate, and try to control them. I took a deep breath and sat cross legged. _I can do this... reverse the flow..._ I thought, the rocks came rocketing down everywhere, they surrounded me, and soon I found myself in a small area, the rocks closed me in. I need to save them... I told myself in my mind. A final rock came down, and was a centimeter from my head when my heart skipped a beat and I opened my eyes wide. It was too late, I couldn't do it, I fell to the floor, the breath taken out of my lungs. I tried to save them, but I couldn't.

* * *

 ** _TASOO: Done! Ivy, how was that?_**

 ** _Ivy: AWESOME! there is only one thing I dont like about it._**

 ** _TASOO: Whats that?_**

 ** _Ivy: The star wars part._**

 ** _TASOO: I thought you would say that ( gets out dimensional scissors and cuts portal ) Alright, get in._**

 ** _Ivy: Where does this lead?_**

 ** _TASOO: Gravity falls world, happy now?_**

 ** _Ivy: (Smirks) Very. ( Looks like she just ate 40 pounds of candy ) MABEL POWAAAARRR! ( She runs into the dimension, like a kitten that just found yarn )_**

 ** _TASOO: Welp, that was fun, I will try to update soon, sorry for the cliffhanger, but its fun to leave on those_**


	7. Update

_**TASOO: Okay so this is an update. So if you guys don't know I will be redoing this story. Not much will change, but enough to make it so that I have to redo it. The story will be called "The Endless Battle" and I will do it once I'm done with "Mango" and "Brother and Sister". Secondly, Each chapter in "The Endless Battle" will be one book. So like "A New Beginning" will be one chapter and "The Story of Ivory Moore" will be another. Lastly, once I'm done with The Endless Battle, I will be posting a fiction press account. My username will stay the same but hey, there is something you can look forward too, you get to read some stories of my own! I think that's it for now, please check out Mango if you haven't, I think its a really good story.  
**_


End file.
